


Monsters Are Real (But So Am I, Love)

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dhampir!Derek, M/M, Moroi!Scott, ProScott, Scerek Week, Spirit User!Scott, Vampire Academy AU, a concept: scott mccall actually being comforted for once in his life, idk how to use these exlamation point tags??, sorry folks, wow abby that's a lot of bitterness for one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates the cabin. It’s cold, it’s wet, it’s far away from technology, and food, and anything else that would actually be helpful.<br/>Scott loves the cabin. He loves how isolated it is, and the way that he has to snuggle up to keep warm and the fires and the stars. <br/>Derek puts up with it, partly because it’s job, and partly because of the look on Scott’s face when he gets out of the car. <br/>Or, Derek lives in awe of Scott's magic, and then learns that it is kickass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Vampire Academy AU (which I have certainly never done before in my life) which means vampires! Quick OPTIONAL runthrough, the story is not very focused on vampire politics, all you really need to know is that Scott is magic and Derek is his guardian. There are three kinds of vampires, Moroi, (the magic/ruling class. There are five kinds of magic, fire, earth, air, water, and spirit. Scott has spirit, meaning he can see auras and heal things and has low level control over the other four.) Dhampirs (the protecting class, they are guardians, half moroi, and the only race that doens't drink blood), and Strigoi (horror movie, evil vampires, hunt Moroi.) Of the Moroi, there are twelve royal families that alternate leadership positions. All you need to know here is that Scott is in line for the throne. Enjoy!

 

            Derek hates the cabin. It’s cold, it’s wet, it’s far away from technology, and food, and anything else that would actually be helpful.

            Scott loves the cabin. He loves how isolated it is, and the way that he has to snuggle up to keep warm and the fires and the stars.

            Derek puts up with it, partly because it’s job, and partly because of the look on Scott’s face when he gets out of the car.

            They usually use a big family cabin; the Delgado’s have plenty of land in the middle of nowhere, but sometimes they’ll go and rent one of those tiny one-bedroom log houses. Derek likes those better, even if he’d never say it to Scott. For all his bitching, his job is pretty easy, and it does come with certain benefits.

            For example, Scott is _warm._

            “Hey.” He murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips, propping him up against his chest. “Want pancakes?”

            “Sleep now, pancakes later.” Scott grumbles sleepily, twining his arms tighter around Derek’s neck.

            “Come’on. I think it’s snowing.” Derek teases, sitting up and pulling away.

            “It is?” It will never cease to amaze Derek how a few words can wake Scott up so completely. Snow, puppies. Sex.

            “Yep.” Derek pops, but Scott is already climbing out, over to the window, where flakes of white fall to join what must be knee-high on the ground.

            “Let’s go!” Scott rushes to put on whatever half-hazard combination of clothing he can before his feet carry him outside.

            “Coming!” Derek sleeps in heavy sweatpants, “Just wait a second!”

            “Hurry up!” Part of Derek’s job is to always be in the same room as Scott. The same space. He’s Scott’s guardian, and even if sometimes he takes it more seriously than Scott would like, both his instincts, and the protective side of him are grateful that his boyfriend is safe.

            “I’m here. I’m here. Let’s go. Snow, then pancakes?”

            “Can’t think of a better morning.”

            “I can.”

            “Shut up!”

            He opens the door and the first thing he registers is _cold._ But then his eyes focus and he sees it.

            “Scott get back inside, now.”

            Strigoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek leaves and Scott reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non graphic violence. Derek is not in control of his body when he is turned.

“Derek, wait! If I can just--”

            “Remember what happened last time? There’s too many of them! God, I knew we should have made a circle. Get inside!” There’s two, three, four, all closing in on the door.

            “But I can save them! Derek please—”

            But Derek’s already fighting, pulling a stake from the waistband of his sweats. The Strigoi are fast and strong, but he’s trained, and these are new Vampires, just turned. They don’t know what they’re doing. He feels a pang of regret, but stakes the first one through the heart.

            He turns to the second, but Scott’s already there, letting it down almost gently. “Scott!”

            “Derek,” but Scott doesn’t sound irritated, just scared. And he’s not looking at Derek, he’s looking over his shoulder.

            Derek turns around just in time to see the Strigoi up close, red eyes, torn sweater, scraggly brown hair, and sharp teeth right before they dig into his shoulder.

            Distantly, he hears Scott scream, but all he can really register is the searing pain spreading through his body, his being. He falls, but then, with reflexes faster than he remembers, he catches himself, turning to look at Sc—the Moroi. It’s screaming. He tilts his head, something catches in his chest. But he’s so _thirsty_.

            He’s just standing there, it would be so easy. He closes in, someone else at his side. Distant instincts scream to move it away, to keep it away, but he can’t think why he should.

            The prey hardens, eyes determined. It won’t go down without a fight. He almost… regrets it. But then he comes forward, fast and agile and he wasn’t expecting the wave of color that flows into him. Color, light, everything comes back. Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Derek was turned, and Scott turned him back very quickly. This was quickly written and probably very bad, but I hope you liked it!  
> Love, Abby!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this isn't finished, or long, but I don;t exactly have a lot of time on my hands. I just wanted to do something to celebrate the week. The rest will be up shortly. I hope you all liked it! Happy Scerek Week!  
> If you have time, drop me a line!  
> Love, Abby.  
> PS to my RWR readers I AM SO SORRY I'M WORKING ON IT!!! Biology is hard!!! :( I make no promises, but you might check on Tuesday? I love you all!


End file.
